Extra parts
Strut Tower Bar Details The Strut Tower Bar is a part used to raise the overall handling of a car. This part is important for FR cars because of their low handling stats. It's more important further on in the story and for Time Attack events. One great trait of extra parts is that two of the same parts can be used at the same time. They belong to the Tier 1 group of Extras, meaning that their stats and Grades are lower than those of the Tier 2 parts. Strut Tower Bar Overview Parts are obtained from CP Orders and Order Tickets. Clutch Details Clutch parts are used to increase the acceleration of a car; AWD cars seem to have the highest base acceleration. If you're using a AWD in the story, you don't have to stress to much about this part until later on. Rocket Starts are heavily impacted by acceleration stats; this is great when going up against the top bosses from Area Four and up because using nitro at the start doesn't always help you to keep up with the bosses. Clutches are valuable parts to upgrade. They belong to the Tier 1 group of Extras, meaning that their stats and Grades are lower than those of the Tier 2 parts. Clutch Overview Parts are obtained from CP Orders and Order Tickets. Muffler Details Mufflers don't seem as important as the other extra parts. Mufflers increase the overall high-speed stats; this is why it doesn't seem as important because high-speed stats increase drastically with engine upgrades, car grade and affinity level. Mufflers should be used when you have a lack of high speed to balance the high acceleration & handling of your car. They belong to the Tier 1 group of Extras, meaning that their stats and Grades are lower than those of the Tier 2 parts. Muffler Overview Parts are obtained from CP Orders and Order Tickets. Suspension Details Suspensions are more powerful than Strut Tower Bars. They belong to the Tier 2 group of Extras and they deliver more handling stats than Strut Tower Bars. These can only be obtained from Events, making them rarer than the Tier 1 Extras. Suspension Overview Parts are obtained from Boss Battle, Time Attack, Battle Royal & Bonus Campaign Ticket Orders. Drive Shaft Details Drive Shafts are more powerful than Clutches. They belong to the Tier 2 group of Extras and they deliver more acceleration stats than Clutches. These can only be obtained from Events, making them rarer than the Tier 1 Extras. Drive Shaft Overview Parts are obtained from Boss Battle, Time Attack, Battle Royal & Bonus Camapaign Ticket Orders. Turbine Details Turbines (Turbochargers) are more powerful than Mufflers. They belong to the Tier 2 group of Extras and they deliver more high-speed stats than Mufflers. These can only be obtained from Events, making them rarer than the Tier 1 Extras. Turbine Overview Parts are obtained from Boss Battle, Time Attack, Battle Royal & Bonus Campaign Ticket Orders. Category:Parts